Eternità
by jasminemasen
Summary: Uma inesperada visita muda os rumos da vida de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen. Fanfic repleta de spoilers de Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse e Breaking Dawn. Eternità seria o meu fim para a série Twilight.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

O jeito como a neve caía me fazia tremer a cada segundo. Parecia que todo o meu corpo estava congelando. Apesar de tudo isso Edward estava comigo e isso, para mim, era tudo o que eu precisava. Mas algo estava errado e eu não saberia dizer o que era.

Estávamos correndo há muito tempo. Fechei meus olhos para não ficar enjoada. A neve ainda caía do céu, deixando toda a floresta branca. Abracei Edward com mais firmeza e seu corpo estava mais frio do que o normal.

Havia algo de estranho em Edward, um olhar que nunca tinha visto em seus olhos. Aquele olhar me dava arrepios e percebi que involuntariamente comecei a tremer. Edward virou levemente a cabeça e deu um sorriso torto.

De repente, ele parou e me jogou de suas costas para o chão. A queda foi tão repentina que não pude nem gemer de dor. Olhei para Edward e ele estava parado na minha frente, sorrindo. Algo não se encaixava naquele olhar.

- Desculpe Bella, acho que fui muito grosseiro agora, não é?

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e pude ver o que estava errado em seus olhos. Eles estavam vermelhos e sedentos por sangue. Sedentos pelo _meu_ sangue.


	2. Uma visita inesperada

**N/A**: Antes de tudo, eu queria agradecer a Chrissy por estar betando minha fic. Valeu amiga, vc é demais! Tbm queria agradecer a Stephenie Meyer por ter criado personagens maravilhosos e cativantes. E, por último, queria agradecer os reviews e comentários que vcs escreveram para mim. Vcs alegram o meu dia!  
E agora, leiam o primeiro capítulo e não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam, ok? Beijos!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – UMA VISITA INESPERADA**

O dia em Forks estava nublado, como sempre. Mas eu não via mais com desgosto o céu nublado como fazia quando morava em Phoenix. Agora eu tinha Edward e ele era meu sol. Levantei-me bem devagar, relaxando todos os meus músculos. Edward, é claro, sorria para mim enquanto eu me espreguiçava.

- Belo dia para um piquenique, não? Será que não seria melhor...

- Chega Edward. Eu quero ir a esse piquenique, está bem? Aliás, por que você não quer que eu vá? Alice viu alguma coisa?

- Alice não viu nada. – e com essa última frase seu cenho se franziu.

O piquenique era idéia de Alice, é claro, mas, nas últimas semanas Edward insistia para que eu desistisse da idéia. Os últimos meses foram estressantes para ele, com a perseguição de Victoria e com a ameaça dos Volturi. Mas eu queria esquecer os últimos meses e queria que ele também esquecesse. Talvez um piquenique pudesse quebrar toda essa onda de pressão que vinha de todos os cantos, quase nos afogando em agonia. O medo da chegada dos Volturi estava latente em mim, mas eu tentava, a todo custo, retomar minha antiga vida, sendo o mais feliz possível.

Peguei meu casaco e desci a escada. Edward ainda mantinha seu cenho franzido, aparentemente irritado. Charlie saíra cedo para pescar com Billy Black, seu melhor amigo. A relação entre os dois estava estremecida por causa do sumiço de Jacob, mas insisti para que Charlie fosse assim mesmo. Somente eu e Billy sabíamos o que estava se passando com Jacob. Pensar nele me fazia mal, mas hoje seria um dia diferente, seria um dia feliz. E, com esse pensamento, enterrei Jacob Black no fundo do meu coração.

O Volvo prateado de Edward estava parado na frente da minha casa e eu apressei meu passo para entrar logo no carro. Edward estava ao meu lado, mas seu rosto já não estava mais carrancudo. Algo me dizia que Edward estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Mas eu tentaria descobrir o que era no caminho para a casa dos Cullen.

- Edward, me diga de verdade, o que Alice viu? – perguntei calmamente, não deixando transparecer minha ansiedade.

- Bella... Está certo, vou dizer a verdade. – Seus olhos dourados me olharam com angústia. – Alguém está vindo para Forks.

- Algum Volturi? – minhas mãos transpiravam ao dizer esse nome.

- Alice não tem certeza. Ela só conseguiu ver um vulto. Mas ela não sente perigo. Por isso ela quer continuar com essa estúpida idéia de piquenique...

- Se Alice não sente perigo, então devemos continuar com essa "estúpida" idéia de piquenique. – bufei.

Edward ficou calado por toda a viagem. Eu não queria falar também, com medo que ele percebesse minha preocupação. A caçada de Victoria continuava vívida em minha mente, mas eu tentava a todo custo não pensar em coisas perigosas agora. Minha vida parecia finalmente ter se acalmado e eu havia prometido a mim mesma que não iria me preocupar com os Volturi antecipadamente.

Chegamos à casa de Edward e seu humor parecia ter se restaurado ao normal. Entramos na cozinha e em cima da mesa havia todo tipo de bolo, frutas e sanduíches que uma pessoa poderia imaginar.

- Tudo isso para mim? – perguntei um tanto incrédula.

- É claro. É isso que as pessoas comem em um piquenique, Bella. – e ao dizer isso, Alice colocou toda a comida em uma cesta de vime.

- E como vocês vão ficar? Nenhum petisco escondido por aí?

- Você irá conosco, não está lembrada? – e um sorriso transpareceu em seu rosto élfico.

Todos os Cullen estavam preparados para nossa pequena viagem. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice iriam na frente, na picape vermelha, já eu e Edward iríamos em seu Volvo. Carlisle tinha compromissos no hospital e Esme preferiu ficar em casa.

A estrada estava tranqüila nesse fim de semana e a viagem estava sendo bem agradável. Edward me lembrou que eu e Alice sairíamos bem cedo amanhã a Port Angeles para vermos os preparativos para o casamento. Apesar de esse assunto me deixar muitas vezes irritada e angustiada, hoje estava sendo diferente. O casamento não era mais uma dor de cabeça e eu estava começando a digerir melhor a idéia. Se eu pretendia passar a eternidade com Edward era melhor casar logo mesmo.

Tudo estava indo bem quando percebi que a picape de Emmett estava desacelerando aos poucos. Edward ficou completamente rígido ao meu lado, trincando os dentes.

- O que está havendo?

- Emmett está vendo alguma coisa à frente. – O Volvo prateado também começou a desacelerar.

Depois de um breve momento pude finalmente perceber o que estava deixando os Cullen tensos: um carro preto conversível estava parado no acostamento da estrada. Uma garota alta estava encostada no capô do carro, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ao ver essa imagem todo o medo dos Volturi voltou em mim em um segundo.

Emmett saiu da picape, com os braços abertos. Aquela cena me deixou confusa. Logo depois Rosalie, Jasper e Alice saíram rapidamente de dentro da picape. Edward estacionou o carro atrás do carro de Emmett, a tensão dele cada vez mais palpável pelo ar.

- Rose, que saudades! – Emmett abraçou a garota com muita força. Pensei que ele iria parti-la em dois com aquele abraço.

- Emmett continua o bruto grandalhão de sempre, não é?

Aproximei-me mais e pude notar que aquela garota era linda. Não linda como a Rosalie, mas de uma beleza diferente. Ela tinha cabelos e olhos escuros como o carvão, pele branca como a neve e era bem magra. Deveria ter uns 17 anos, mais ou menos. Mas seu olhar demonstrava sabedoria, então presumi que ela deveria ter muito mais do que apenas 17 anos. Usava um vestido preto que contrastava muito bem com sua pele de marfim. No pescoço estava pendurado um colar com um pingente de coração que me chamou muito a atenção. O coração era exatamente igual ao da minha pulseira, a única diferença era a cor: vermelho. Ela sorria e abraçava todos, até que seus olhos negros repousaram em Edward.

A beleza daquela garota me fez esquecer que Edward estava parado ao meu lado segurando fortemente a minha mão. Ele parecia irritado.

- Olá Edward. Faz muito tempo que não o vejo. – e ao dizer isso, pude notar certa tristeza em seu tom de voz.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Rose? Veio participar da festa junto com os seus amiguinhos Volturi?

- Ela veio em paz, você sabe muito bem disso. Pare com isso, Edward. – O tom de Alice era de desaprovação. – Bella, essa é Rose. Rose, Bella.

- Então... Você é a famosa Bella? – Rose se aproximou um pouco mais de mim. Não senti medo e sim muita calma. Jasper deveria estar influenciando nossas emoções com seu poder.

- Sim. Prazer em conhecê-la, Rose.

- Se eu disser "O prazer é todo meu" Edward provavelmente ficará mais bravo do que já está. – e um sorriso se alargou em seu belo rosto.

Edward entrou na minha frente com a aproximação de Rose, formando uma espécie de parede de proteção. Um grunhido alto retumbou de seu peito fazendo com que Rose recuasse na hora. Os dois pareciam estar tendo uma discussão muito feroz, mas não saíam palavras da boca de ambos. Emmett e Jasper lançaram olhares desaprovadores para Edward e Alice se postou ao meu lado.

- Bella, Rose é uma grande amiga nossa. Você irá conhecê-la melhor em breve. - Alice disse com presunção, dando uma piscadela na direção de Rose. Sua habilidade de prever o futuro era surpreendente e eu não duvidava nada que um dia poderia conversar com Rose sem a interrupção de Edward.

- Rose, o que é isso? – Emmett interveio com olhos esbugalhados. – É um Jaguar XK conversível?

- Deve ser. Você sabe que eu não sou muito ligada a carros, Emmett. Só gosto do vento no cabelo e da velocidade.

- Você pretende ficar muito tempo em Forks? – O tom seco de Edward me fez perceber que ele não estava gostando nada da história de Rose em Forks.

- Sim, você _sabe_ disso. Isso te desagrada?

- Um pouco. – Mas não achei que Edward foi sincero na resposta.

- Eles estão chegando. – o tom de voz de Rose se elevou um pouco. Seus olhos ficaram foscos, como se ela não estivesse enxergando nenhum de nós.

- Quantos? – Jasper interveio.

- Apenas Jane e Heidi. Mas acredito que logo os outros se juntarão a elas.

Foi quando percebi que Rose tinha o mesmo poder de Alice: ela estava prevendo o futuro. Edward ficou olhando fixamente para Rose e eu percebi que eles estavam se comunicando. Aquilo estava me deixando muito confusa, mas eu não ousava interromper. Algo me fazia ficar calada, uma coisa incontrolável.

- Quando? – Edward perguntou rapidamente. O tom de urgência na voz dele me fez estremecer de medo.

- Breve.

Alice convidou Rose para passar uns tempos na casa dos Cullen, o que ela prontamente aceitou. O piquenique foi adiado. Mas eu sabia que talvez o piquenique poderia ser postergado para sempre.

Edward me levou para casa em silêncio. Eu tinha mil perguntas para fazer, mas achei que aquele não era o momento apropriado. Assim que chegássemos em casa eu iria expor todas as minhas perguntas e ele não teria escapatória a não ser respondê-las. Eu conseguia ser muito curiosa e teimosa na maioria das vezes. Talvez ele até mesmo estivesse prevendo a enxurrada de perguntas que eu jogaria nele em poucos instantes.

Charlie estava focado na TV, então só dei um beijo nele e fui me deitar. E, como eu esperava, Edward estava encostado na parede do meu quarto.

- Não posso ficar aqui essa noite.

- Por que não? – gemi alto.

- Preciso conversar melhor com Rose. Eu não queria que ela dissesse aquilo na sua frente, Bella. Não quero que se preocupe com nada. Apenas com os preparativos do casamento. – E seu sorriso torto surgiu em seu rosto. – Tenho que ir.

- Espera. – Agarrei seu braço rapidamente. - Tenho uma pergunta.

- Já vamos começar com isso? – seu sorriso sumiu um pouco e eu me arrependi de ser tão curiosa. – Manda.

- Ela é perigosa?

- Rose? Não confio nela, mas acho que não. Para você, pelo menos, ela não é.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu a conheço bem. Ela nunca faria isso.

- O pingente de coração... Você deu a ela? – meu coração palpitou.

- Você disse que só tinha uma pergunta. – e um suspiro fundo brotou de seu peito. Depois ele me abraçou muito forte, beijando minha testa. O seu hálito frio na minha pele me fazia hiperventilar.– Sim, eu dei a ela.

- Quem a transformou?

- Já basta. Tudo a seu tempo, Bella. Tenho que ir. - Ele se desvencilhou dos meus braços e me beijou. Logo depois pulou pela janela, tentando não olhar diretamente em meus olhos.

Fiquei sozinha no quarto, olhando através da janela. A confusão de sentimentos era muito estranha para mim. Parecia-me que Edward não ficara totalmente aborrecido com a visita inesperada de Rose. Por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar eu percebia que havia uma felicidade escondida em cada olhar lançado a ela. E a sua recusa em responder minha última pergunta apenas me fez sentir que eu não conhecia completamente Edward. Havia muitas histórias que ele não me contara... Eu não conhecia completamente seu passado.

Meu coração parecia estar estilhaçado em pequenos pedaços.


	3. Port Angeles

**N/A:** As reviews estão sendo ótimas, mas eu quero mais!! Valeu Chrissy, LuisaDavi, Srta. Ayanami-Granger e Jaqueline de Marco! E obrigada tbm a todo mundo do Fórum Twilight Brasil. Vamos ao segundo capítulo?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 – PORT ANGELES**

Eu estava andando pela floresta coberta de neve. Notei certa movimentação perto de mim. Virei-me para olhar o que era quando escutei um baque forte. Rose estava caída no chão com uma expressão horripilante de pânico. Um uivo forte retumbou pela floresta. Acordei sobressaltada, suando muito, sem ar.

Era meu primeiro pesadelo com Rose. O fato de Edward não estar no quarto quando eu acordei me deixou com mais pânico. Eu não conseguia descobrir se o que sonhara era real ou apenas uma peça pregada pelo meu subconsciente. Sentei na cama ofegante, tentando recuperar todo o ar que parecia ter escapado dos meus pulmões. O barulho de um carro estacionando perto da minha casa me deixou alerta. Alice chegara.

Apressei-me para me arrumar, colocando o primeiro suéter que vi pela frente. Eu e Alice havíamos combinado de ir a Port Angeles ver se os preparativos para o casamento estavam conforme o planejado. Desci a escada correndo e me deparei não com o Porsche amarelo de Alice na entrada, mas sim um conversível preto já conhecido. Rose estava encostada na lateral do carro e Alice vinha na minha direção com uma expressão apreensiva.

- Bella, tudo bem se tivermos companhia hoje? - Alice perguntou por cortesia.

- Claro. Olá Rose. – disse secamente. Minha irritação só crescia com a presença dela.

- Olá Bella. – e seus olhos âmbares se desviaram dos meus.

Entrei rapidamente no carro. A viagem para Port Angeles fora tranqüila. Ninguém no carro disse sequer uma palavra no caminho e isso era um alívio para mim. Eu não queria que Alice me fizesse perguntas sobre meu humor nada agradável. Mas talvez ela já esperasse esse comportamento. De vez em quando, eu notava os olhos de Rose fixos em mim, através do espelho retrovisor.

Quando finalmente chegamos em Port Angeles Alice saiu do carro apressada. Disse que tinha mil lojas a visitar e que não podia perder mais tempo. Eu e Rose ficamos sozinhas, acompanhadas somente pelo silêncio constrangedor.

- O que acha de darmos uma volta de carro pela cidade? - Rose finalmente quebrou o gelo.

- Claro. - disse a contragosto. Mas, subitamente, minha antipatia por Rose se transformou em serenidade. Ela deu um sorriso pequeno. Tudo pareceu ter sentido agora.

- Você controla as emoções das pessoas, igual ao Jasper. - disse estupefata. Como não percebera isso antes?

- Não faço _só_ isso. - e seu sorriso aumentava ainda mais no seu rosto de marfim.

- Prevê o futuro também.

- Sim. - parecia que ela se divertia com minhas descobertas.

- Dois poderes em uma pessoa só?

- Dois não. Vários. - e uma risada cristalina cortou o ar. O vento batia forte no cabelo dela. O conversível corria a todo vapor.

- Vários?

- Eu tenho o "dom" de copiar o poder dos outros.

- Então você também lê mentes, como Edward?

- Sim. Mas, de alguma forma, não consigo ler a sua. É tão intrigante. - ela me olhou de soslaio.

- Edward também não consegue...

- Eu sei. - seu rosto estava tenso.

- O que houve entre você e Edward? - essa era a pergunta que mais me intrigava. E eu necessitava logo da resposta. Os olhos brilhantes de Rose pararam por um segundo no meu anel de noivado, se desviando logo em seguida.

- Isso é passado, Bella. Agora você é o presente e futuro de Edward. - parecia-me que dizer isso era muito doloroso para ela. - Um dia te conto com calma.

- Você viu Heidi e Jane vindo para Forks... - estremeci.

- Sim. Mas todos estão alerta. Não há com que se preocupar. - uma onda de tranqüilidade inundou minha alma. - Minhas visões não andam tão certas como eram antigamente... Talvez elas mudem de idéia e não venham mais.

- Consegue ver o seu futuro?

- Não mais. - seu semblante se tornou triste e eu me arrependi de ter feito essa pergunta. Por alguma razão que eu ainda não entendia eu começara a simpatizar com Rose. De repente seus olhos ficaram foscos. - Alice terminou o que tinha que fazer. Vamos buscá-la.

Exatamente como Rose previra, Alice tinha terminado sua lista de "coisas a fazer". Apesar de ser _meu_ casamento, Alice estava tomando todas as providências necessárias para que minha união com Edward fosse - segundo ela mesma dissera uma vez - perfeita. Eu queria uma festa pequena, somente para pessoas íntimas, mas eu tinha consciência que ela faria uma festa enorme contra a minha vontade. Não havia como discutir com Alice: ela sabia de tudo, no final das contas.

Rose me deixou na frente de casa. Ela não falara nada durante toda a viagem de volta, em parte porque Alice estava tagarelando sobre a festa do casamento, não deixando brechas para interrupções. Às vezes ela dava um sorriso amarelo quando Alice dizia alguma coisa engraçada, mas parecia que sua mente estava longe.

Entrei no quarto e me joguei na cama exausta. Dei um pulo quando vi um vulto se mexendo nas sombras do meu quarto. Era Edward.

- Como foi o passeio?

- Foi bom. - reprimi um bocejo. Mas ele notou.

- É melhor descansar agora, meu amor.

- Não, eu preciso saber uma coisa antes.

- O que?

- Quem transformou Rose?

Ele se sentou na ponta da minha cama, seu cenho franzido.

- Fui eu. Eu transformei Rose.

Engoli em seco. E mais uma vez senti como se meu coração estivesse estilhaçado em pequenos pedaços.


	4. O Passado de Edward

**CAPÍTULO 3 – O PASSADO DE EDWARD**

A declaração de Edward me pegou desprevenida. Eu não imaginava que ele me contaria a verdade tão facilmente. Mas não queria perder nenhum detalhe daquela história. Sentei na cama e vi que Edward me olhava com certa tristeza.

- Eu conheci Rose em 1929. Ela tinha 17 anos na época. O pai dela era um viúvo empresário em decadência, a mãe morrera de complicações no parto. Rose estava noiva de Patrick, um rapaz rico que garantiria uma vida próspera para ela. Pelo menos era o que o pai dela achava...

Ele pausou por uns minutos e retomou a história, olhando para suas próprias mãos que se cruzaram em seu colo. Eu estava mais atenta do que nunca.

- Rose não queria casar com Patrick. Ele era arrogante e prepotente, achava que o mundo estava em suas mãos e que ele podia fazer o que bem entendesse, sem se importar com as conseqüências. E, com o dinheiro que ele tinha, provavelmente sairia impune de todas as atrocidades que quisesse cometer... - seus dentes se trincaram.

- Naquela época eu estava distante de Carlisle, havíamos brigado. Eu queria descobrir mais sobre minhas habilidades, ser um vampiro de verdade. Eu comecei a beber sangue humano. - seus olhos se focaram na minha reação, mas eu não esbocei nenhuma emoção.

- Mas eu só atacava humanos que eu considerava ruins. Nunca inocentes. Infelizmente, um dia, eu falhei. - e ele colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos.

- Era a Quinta-Feira Negra. O pai de Rose, Richard, se suicidou em 29 de outubro, no dia da quebra da Bolsa de Nova York. Ela ficou sozinha no mundo, com medo. Quem não ficaria, certo? - finalmente ele tirara sua cabeça entre as mãos e seu rosto demonstrava dor.

- Patrick era o alvo. Eu nunca notei que Rose estava apaixonada por mim... Mas Patrick notou. E para não manchar o seu precioso sobrenome e reputação ele atirou nela. - seus olhos se fecharam, como se ele estivesse revivendo todo o drama do fim da vida de Rose novamente.

- Ela não tinha mais família e estava sem dinheiro, ninguém procuraria por seu corpo. Mas eu senti o rastro de sangue em um bosque perto da casa dele. Fui até lá, ela estava agonizando, seus olhos estavam suplicantes... Patrick também estava lá. Ele... - Edward pausou por uns segundos, raiva brotava de seu belo rosto.

- Ele estava abrindo uma cova. Ele ia enterrar ela ainda viva... Meu ódio por ele cresceu imediatamente. Eu não me controlei. Foi brutal, Bella. - dor transbordava de seus olhos dourados.

Eu imaginava a dor de Edward. Contar tudo isso para mim deveria estar sendo muito duro para ele. Eu me levantei e segurei em suas mãos geladas.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Você estava apenas vingando a morte de Rose. - tentei confortá-lo. Mas, aparentemente, não funcionou. Ele fechou seus olhos com firmeza, prosseguindo a história.

- Rose não sabia o que eu era. Ela apenas amava minha aparência física, não o que eu realmente era, não o meu interior. - e apontou para seu peito. - Ela não sabia que meu coração não pulsava mais, nem por nada nem por ninguém. Eu queria uma companhia, alguém que me entendesse. Ela era tão doce, tão compreensiva e seu cheiro era tentador. Quando vi o sangue, não pensei duas vezes. Mas deveria ter pensado. Eu era muito inconseqüente naquela época... Eu a transformei. - seus olhos se abriram, buscando em meu rosto alguma expressão de assombro. Mas eu sabia que ele não encontraria nada.

- Ficamos juntos depois disso. Mas não éramos namorados, éramos apenas duas almas que se compreendiam... - ele tentou me assegurar. Uma pontada de ciúme surgiu dentro de mim.

- Rose conheceu logo depois o restante dos Cullen. E foi absorvendo o poder deles. Um dia viajamos para Veneza, só nós dois. Lá nos separamos. - sua voz ficou áspera. - Rose foi para Volterra logo em seguida e ficou por lá por longos anos. Só agora retornou com essas notícias bombásticas.

- Jane e Heidi... - a memória das duas me fez sentir um calafrio. O poder de Jane era devastador e a incerteza do poder de Heidi me fazia temer pela vida de todos os Cullen e de todos os lobisomens. A imagem de Jacob flutuou pela minha mente, uma forte dor no meu peito surgiu. Onde será que ele estava nesse momento?

- Eu amo você. E só você. Você é a minha vida. - seus lábios frios encostaram levemente nos meus. Sua boca se abriu e eu senti seu hálito gelado penetrando em mim. Parecia que o mundo parara de girar.

De repente, Edward ficou rígido, como se estivesse escutando algo distante. Seus lábios se afastaram tão rapidamente dos meus que me deixaram de boca aberta, esperando por aquele hálito que me deixava tonta.

- O que foi?

- Charlie está vindo. - um sorriso transpareceu. - A propósito, amanhã Alice dará uma festa, então se prepare.

E, ao dizer isso, Edward se foi pela janela. Eu agora conseguia escutar os passos de Charlie com mais clareza chegando em meu quarto. E a porta se abriu.

- Bells, posso conversar com você por uns instantes?

- Claro, pai. - respondi um pouco aborrecida. Festa amanhã? Por que eu merecia isso?

- Er, o que você acha de Sue Clearwater? - ele pigarreou ao dizer o nome.

- Sue é ótima, pai. Por quê?

- É que eu pretendo jantar com ela amanhã à noite. Queria saber se você concorda com isso... - Charlie estava totalmente ruborizado. Eu comecei a sentir minhas bochechas ardendo de vergonha também.

- É claro que sim. Acho que está na hora de você seguir sua vida, pai. E Sue é a candidata perfeita para você. - dei uma piscadela, encorajando-o.

Seu rosto se iluminou, como se ele tivesse finalmente tirado um enorme peso de suas costas. Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na testa. Esse gesto paternal me pegou de surpresa.

- Eu espero que você seja muito feliz com Edward, Bells. Eu sei que, no começo, eu não engoli toda essa história de casamento, mas, agora, eu percebo que você não é mais minha pequena menininha. Você se tornou uma mulher. E eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para você. Eu vou sempre apoiar todas as suas escolhas, quaisquer que sejam. Se for para você ser feliz, eu aceito tudo. - E, para esconder as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos, Charlie se virou e se foi, me deixando sem palavras.

Meu rosto estava completamente encharcado de lágrimas. Ele me apoiaria em todas as minhas escolhas, mesmo que uma delas seja o fim da minha vida? Senti dois dedos gelados passarem pelas minhas bochechas, enxugando as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer. Eu abracei Edward o mais forte que pude, como se minha angústia pudesse sumir com um abraço. Abri os olhos determinada. E a única frase que se repetia em minha mente era: Eu vou ficar com Edward por toda a eternidade, custe o que custar.


	5. A Festa

**CAPÍTULO 4 - A FESTA**

O Volvo prateado de Edward chacoalhava pela estrada a caminho da casa dos Cullen. Meu estômago estava embrulhado. A razão para isso era a súbita festa que Alice planejara dar hoje. Só a combinação de música alta, sala lotada de pessoas dançantes e bebidas me davam arrepios. Por que Alice estava fazendo isso?

Como eu esperava, a casa estava lotada de pessoas. Aparentemente, Alice convidara toda a escola de Forks High. Mas, na verdade, parecia que toda a população do estado de Washington estava instalada na casa dos Cullen. Engoli em seco. Edward disse que precisava falar com Alice e se afastou.

Fui me emaranhando no meio das pessoas, tentando achar algum rosto conhecido no meio da multidão. Vi Mike, Eric, Angela e Jessica conversando em um canto. Jessica me olhou com assombro. Provavelmente ela nunca imaginara que eu me casaria com Edward tão rapidamente. Para evitar o interrogatório dela, resolvi subir a escada. Lá pude ter uma visão melhor da festa. Vi Rosalie e Emmett abraçados, afastados das pessoas. Rosalie olhava para Emmett intensamente e, de repente, os dois se beijaram. Um beijo profundo e tocante. Um beijo que eu nunca pudera dar em Edward. Fiquei maravilhada com a cena, não percebendo que alguém estava ao meu lado.

- O amor é lindo. - uma voz cristalina ecoou. Rose estava bem perto, olhando para Emmett e Rosalie. Fiquei tão constrangida por ela ter me pegado olhando os dois em sua intimidade que senti que estava corando. Ela percebeu meu constrangimento e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Então Edward te contou tudo, certo? Sobre o nosso passado?

- Ele me disse que vocês não têm um passado. Não como eu imaginava.

- Exato. Eu amava e continuo amando Edward, mas não temos um futuro em comum. Eu sei o que ele sente por você.

- Você ainda o ama? - perguntei abismada.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe. Como disse, nós nunca ficaremos juntos. - e ela parecia triste com essa conclusão.

- Como pode ter certeza? Você me disse que não consegue mais ver seu futuro com clareza.

- Eu já vi o futuro de Edward. E eu não faço parte. Só você faz.

Eu olhei para Rose. Meus olhos involuntariamente se focaram no pingente de coração, idêntico ao meu, mudando apenas a cor. Ela viu meu olhar e tocou de leve no pingente.

- Igual ao seu, certo? - balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Edward me deu há muito tempo atrás. Pertencia a mãe dele. Estávamos em Veneza. Exatamente na Ponte dei Sospiri, a Ponte dos Suspiros. Conhece a lenda?

- Não. - meu estômago se embrulhara mais ainda.

- A lenda diz que, se dois amantes se beijam ao pôr do sol sob a ponte, eles terão amor eterno.

- Nossa... - eu estava confusa. Edward não dissera que amava somente a mim? Que seu primeiro beijo fora comigo? - Vocês... Se beijaram? - eu não queria ouvir a resposta.

- Não... Eu vi você na hora.

- Eu? Você me viu quando ia beijar Edward? - eu estava surpresa.

- Sim. Vi você e Edward juntos. Então resolvi partir o coração dele. Já que ele me esqueceria, de um jeito ou de outro. - ela parecia ressentida.

- Como?

- Eu disse, ou melhor, pensei, que eu não queria ter me transformado em um monstro. E Edward era o culpado de tudo. Eu sabia que se dissesse isso, ele nunca mais iria querer me ver em sua frente. Tinha outros planos em mente.

- Mas por que você fez isso? - minha cabeça girava.

- Eu não apenas vi você, Bella. Vi os Volturi também. Então resolvi me assegurar e ir conhecê-los antes de toda a confusão começar. Eu preciso salvar Edward.

- Salvar Edward? Ele está em perigo?

De repente, a porta da mansão dos Cullen se abriu e seis pessoas entraram. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando vi Jacob Black andando, acompanhado de Seth e Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara e Embry Call. Involuntariamente gritei por Jacob. Todos na festa olharam em minha direção, incluindo Jacob. Mas seus olhos se desviaram e pararam em Rose. E ele ficou olhando para ela longamente, parado no meio da sala. Olhei para Rose e ela também estava hipnotizada pelo olhar de Jacob. E, naquele instante, percebi que Jacob tivera a sua Impressão.


End file.
